The Peculiar Piercing
by Nyxako
Summary: During a Halloween party, Naruto finds out something very interesting about Gaara. [NaruGaa]


A/N: This was written for the Swalloween 2018 event on Tumblr. Modern AU, everyone is legal.

* * *

Bright orange lights flashed through the otherwise dark room as the music started back up. It was a strange mix of spooky Halloween sounds and 80's gothic metal, but no one at the party seemed to mind.

They'd just finished playing a game of truth or dare, but they'd split up and gone back to their normal groups when someone had dared Lee to jump off of the banister. He'd not only finished the dare, but he'd done it another ten times to break some sort of record, and had ended up smacking his head against the floor. He was okay, of course, but after that everyone had just chosen truth until it wasn't fun anymore.

"Nice witch hat, Naruto!" Someone yelled from across the room.

"I'm a wizard, damn it!" Naruto yelled back, sticking his tongue out in the direction of whoever had yelled first, turning his attention back to his group of friends. Middle school Naruto would have run over there and pummeled them-and okay, high school Naruto, too-but he was in college now. He was more _mature_ than that.

Naruto attempted to listen to the conversation going on around him, his eyelids growing heavy at the math terms being thrown around casually, but after a while he gave up. Who the hell went to a Halloween party to talk about _math_ anyway? He glanced around the party, looking for an escape and grinning when his eyes locked onto the only person standing in the corner of the room not talking to anyone else.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said, clapping his hand on Sakura's shoulder before moving his way through the crowd of dancing bodies. He tripped on the tail of a merman and smashed his face into a zombie's back, then darted the rest of the way across the dance floor while holding his nose.

He pushed his way through a cat and a mouse couple who were currently attempting to cling to each other and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached the other side. His eyes darted up to make sure his target was still there, and grinned when he realized that Gaara had waited. Sure, he was staring at him with more confusion than Naruto usually felt when trying to remember chemical compositions, but he hadn't run away. That was progress, especially since Gaara had run away faster than a bolt of lightning when Naruto had confessed his feelings to him just a week ago.

Naruto moved to lean on the wall next to Gaara, his eyes moving up and down along Gaara's mummified form before they stopped at the waistband of his pants. Naruto hummed to himself, his head tilting to the side curiously before he brought his gaze back to Gaara's face.

"What you said during truth or dare earlier, is it true?" Naruto asked, interpreting the sharp glare Gaara sent his way as a 'yes'. "Can I see it?"

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise before darting around the room anxiously. "What, here?"

"Of course not here," Naruto replied, watching Gaara for a moment longer for any sign of resistance. When he didn't see any, he grabbed Gaara by the hand and led him through the house, up the stairs and into the bathroom. Naruto shut the door behind them and, after a moment of thought, decided to lock it, too.

Naruto glanced back at Gaara, his eyes following the adam's apple that moved underneath pale and silky-smooth skin. A shudder ran down his spine as he forced his attention back to Gaara's face.

"Do you really want to see it?" Gaara asked, the confusion thick and clear in his voice. Naruto nodded his head eagerly, purposely ignoring the way Gaara shot him a look like he thought he was crazy. Naruto was used to people looking at him like that, and to be honest, even he thought he was a bit crazy in this situation.

Gaara sighed and began undoing the button to his pants and pulling them down, his mission made more difficult by the mummy straps. Naruto reached out and moved some of the straps when they caught on the button, gulping audibly as Gaara's flesh was slowly revealed.

Naruto didn't notice when Gaara leaned back against the sink, and he probably wouldn't even notice if someone smashed through the door with a chainsaw. His gaze was fixed on a certain piece of anatomy he'd been dying to see for over a year, and even in the faint bathroom lighting, he could see the glint of metal curving through and under the tip of Gaara's dick.

Before he realized what was going on, Naruto's curiosity had pulled him to his knees on the bathroom floor. He stared at Gaara's dick, moving his head around to see the metal shine from every possible angle, until he finally breathed out, "Whoa, that's intense. You really did this yourself?"

"Would _you_ trust a stranger to shove a needle through your dick?"

"Good point," Naruto answered, knowing that the answer to that question was a very loud and resounding 'no fucking way' without even thinking about it. The metal glinted off the light, drawing Naruto's attention like a moth to a flame. Naruto lifted his hand, his fingers moving of their own accord to poke the metal lightly, his eyes widening when Gaara's dick immediately twitched.

"Did that hurt?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to look at the piercing more closely. It started inside the slit, with the hole continuing to the underside of his dick, just slightly under the head.

"No... not exactly," Gaara murmured. Immediately spurred on by confirmation that it didn't hurt, Naruto poked at the metal again, watching with fascination as the metal ring shifted slightly. Gaara's dick twitched again, and this time Naruto let his eyes shift away from the metal to see that Gaara was getting hard. Interesting.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Naruto questioned as his fingers slid the metal around. Gaara mumbled something that sounded like a 'no', prompting Naruto to tug lightly at the metal to see what would happen. "What about this?"

Above him, Gaara let out a shuddering breath. Naruto finally lifted his eyes to Gaara's face again, smiling when he realized that Gaara's face was almost as red as his hair. When he shook his head no, Naruto hummed thoughtfully.

"What about during sex? Does it ever get painful for you? What about the other person?"

"Sometimes, but mostly no," Gaara whispered. Naruto glanced down at the piercing again, wondering what it would be like to suck a dick with a metal piercing. Would it be weird? Would it feel good?

Without thinking too much about what he was doing, Naruto poked his tongue out and licked one clean swipe along the head of Gaara's cock. Gaara moaned softly as Naruto licked again, feeling Gaara's cock grow fully hard beneath his tongue as he tried to make sense of things. There was such a stark difference between both the taste and the temperature of Gaara's cock and the piercing, and it sent his mind into overdrive as the fascination took over.

Naruto leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Gaara's cock, sucking lightly while his tongue pressed against the piercing. He wiggled his tongue to move the piercing around, gently touching the hole where the piercing exited the underside, only stopping when Gaara let out a low and guttural groan above him.

Naruto pulled back, releasing Gaara's dick with a 'pop' as his eyes widened. His face flushed a bright shade of red when he finally realized what he'd been doing. "I'm so sorry, Gaara. You've gotta be super uncomfortable right now. I'll stop."

"Naruto," Gaara growled, his tone dark and dangerous. Naruto's eyes flew up to Gaara's face, widening further when he noticed the glare Gaara was pinning him with. He felt his entire body shiver as his dick twitched underneath his wizard's robe, a low-pitched whine escaping his throat. "Don't you dare stop now."

Naruto shuddered, his eyes locking onto Gaara's. The danger in them should have sent him running, but he slowly realized that his body was reacting to it more strongly than anything he'd ever experienced before. There was something about the almost animalistic look on Gaara's face that hit every nerve in his body. He liked it.

Keeping his eyes above him, Naruto leaned forward again, sticking his tongue out fully. He kept his gaze locked onto Gaara's as he pressed his tongue to the underside of Gaara's cock, slowly pulling it back until his tongue hit the metal. He flicked his tongue against the piercing and slowly encircled the tip with his mouth, sucking and smiling around Gaara's dick.

Gaara groaned and tilted his head back, which only encouraged Naruto to slide down to the base, hollowing his cheeks and moving his tongue erratically. Above him, Gaara's breathing quickened, and Naruto felt his self-restraint weaken as his dick throbbed painfully. His hand slipped under his robe, wrapping around his own cock.

Naruto moaned loudly around Gaara's cock as he finally touched himself, not even bothering to try and keep quiet anymore. Gaara hissed above him, which in turn only turned Naruto on even more. Naruto pumped his cock slowly, moving his lips up and down along Gaara's length at the same speed.

The taste of metal had somehow shifted from surprising and fascinating to downright arousing when it began to mix with the taste of precum and the heat of Gaara's dick. Naruto sped up his movements as his body began to twitch, growing impatient for release. His tongue pressed roughly against the metal piercing, his body shuddering when Gaara let out a growl that showed he was just as turned on as Naruto was.

"Naruto," Gaara moaned, his hips twitching and pushing his cock further into Naruto's mouth. Naruto brought his free hand up to grip at Gaara's thigh, his nails digging in roughly as he tried desperately to keep Gaara in place. Gaara cried out at the sudden pain, his breaths coming in harsh pants as he hissed, "Shit, I'm close."

Naruto groaned as he increased his speed even further, his own body tense and ready to burst as his hand worked his dick relentlessly. Before he could come prematurely, Naruto forced himself to slow down and pulled his head back slightly, keeping the head of Gaara's cock in his mouth and sucking as his tongue played with the piercing.

"Oh fuck, Naruto," Gaara moaned, his hips fighting against Naruto's hand as his hips jutted forward. "I'm so close, so close."

Naruto growled, pushing his lips down the length of Gaara's cock as he increased the speed of his hand again. He sucked hard, moving his tongue wildly as he bobbed up and down, faster and faster until Gaara suddenly cried out, his fingers gripping onto Naruto's shoulders as he came.

As the thick and salty come slid down his throat, Naruto pumped his dick one last time and then suddenly his body was dissolving into pleasure as he came. His fingers slowly released his dick as he swallowed, his tongue pushing lightly at the piercing on Gaara's cock one last time before he pulled away.

Neither of them spoke at first, their bodies exhausted and reeling from what had just happened. Naruto blinked slowly and then leaned his head back, grinning at Gaara as the tension in his body seemed to seep into the floor.

Gaara simply watched him for a moment before a chuckle rumbled from somewhere low in his chest. He slid down the sink to join Naruto on the floor, and Naruto watched as a smile pulled at his lips.

Naruto felt his face burn as he blushed, his eyes locking onto Gaara's smile and burning the image into his mind. It was a rare occurrence for Gaara to smile at all, and this one seemed somehow more special, like it was only meant for him. Belatedly, Naruto realized that that was exactly the case, since there was no one in the room with them.

"That witch hat looks ridiculous on you," Gaara laughed, his voice breathy and sleepy.

It took a moment for the words to register in Naruto's mind, but when they did he found himself glaring at Gaara as his earlier frustration returned full force.

"I'm a wizard, damn it!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the amazing TipsyRaconteur for beta'ing, and cosipotente for beta'ing and also creating this dastardly event. I love you both.


End file.
